Zardugal
Zardugal, officially known as the Federation of Zardugal (Augustan: Φεδερατσϊο δε Ζαρδυγαλο Federacio de Zardugalo) is a nation in the Southern Hemisphere on the continent of Majatra. To the north Zardugal shares a relatively small border with Vanuku as well from there flanking down to Lake Majatra the States of Endiraho, Unkaso and Ingomo share a border with Jelbania. To the direct Southeast of Zardugal a border is shared with Cobura. Zardugal has a vast coastline to it's east facing the Verand Ocean. Geography The Federation of Zardugal is located on the Southwestern limb of the Majatran mainland, running from the centre of the Majatra Basin all the way to the Northwest coast. She shares borders with Vanuku to the north, Jelbania to the east and to the soutgh is Cobura. Lake Majatra represents an additional border on the Ingomu province. Much of the irrigation in the nation is provided by the enormous inland sea, Lake Majatra, and the two vast rivers, the Corious and Ustari Rivers. The climate in Zardugal varies between a continental climate in the north, with cold winters, and hot, humid summers with well distributed rainfall patterns, and a more Adriatic climate in the south with hot, dry summers and autumns and relatively cold winters with heavy inland snowfall. Differences in elevation, proximity to Lake Majatran and large river basins, as well as the exposure to the winds account for climate differences. Northern areas of Zardugal possesses typical continental climate, with air masses from North and Western Majatran which shapes its climatic profile. South and Southwest Zardugal is subject to subtropical influences, however the inland mountain ranges contribute to the cooling down the biggest part of warm air masses. Demographics and Culture The dominant ethnic group in Zardugal consists of the Augustan people, an ethnicity native to Majatra descended from Selucian colonists in the north, arriving on the shores of the Majatran Sea due to ancient colonization, and the various indigenous groups in the South of Majatra. The largest ethnic minority in Zardugal is formed of the Mallan people, who form around 20% of the population and largely live in the South of the country, in Kalvario and Ingomo. The largest religion in Zardugal is Hosianism, and the Deltarian based Terran Patriarchal Church is the largest Hosian denomination in the nation. The Coburan Apostolic Tewahedo Church, an autocephalous member of the Apostolic Church of the East, is largely followed by Mallans. Ahmadism is the second largest religion, having been brought into the nation by the Ahmadi Caliphate. Ethnicity * 64% Augustans * 18% Mallans * 7% Tokundians * 4% Irkawans * 2% Jelbics * 2% Majatrans * 3% Other Religion * 79% Hosianism :* 61% Terran Patriarchal Church :* 8% Coburan Apostolic Tewahedo Church :* 4% Aurorian Patriarchal Church :* 3% Bishopal Church :* 2% Other * 12% Ahmadism :* 7% Israism :* 4% Abadism :* 1% Halawism * 7% Irreligious * 2% Yeudism * 1% Other Sport Zardugal is a nation that loves sports. They citizens embrace and encourage competition, and are known for being ultra-competitive. It is not uncommon for public schools to have mandatory participation in extracurricular sport or some type of physical activity. The government hosts games every 3 years where the best scholar-athletes from around the nation compete in currently 5 different games. The national sport in Zardugal is chariot racing, a violent and often lethal sport of ancient Kalopian origins. Other popular sports are Rugby, Boxing, Soccer, Baseball, and Zardic Football (where players must attempt to put balls through hoops located high on a wall without using their hands). Science Currently the government with cooperation from the private sector offers grants for reserach in the following fields: *Biofuels *Nuclear Research *Semiconductors *Nano Techs *Bio-Optics *Artificial Intelligence *''Rhinovirus'' and Coronavirus ''(common cold) research History of Zardugal Ancient history The first attested historical event in Zardic history is the settlement of Qedarite tribes on its territory during the Qedarite Migrations. In 224, much of the South of Zardugal was brought under the rule of the Qedarite Kingdom of Irkawa, during which time many Mallans and Irkawans settled on the territory of Zardugal. Augustan Empire In 395, Augustus the Great, the king of the Kingdom of Leucopolis, a Selucian-speaking successor state of the Qedarite Empire, initiated one of the largest campaigns of conquest in ancient history, culminating in the conquest of the Kingdom of Irkawa. The conquests of Augustus created the Augustan Empire which was to bear his name, and which ruled all of the South of the continent for nearly a thousand years. Zardugal, together with its northern neighbour Cobura, became the core territory of the new empire, and the most lasting legacy of the centuries of Augustan rule over Zardugal is the emergence of the Augustan people as the dominant ethnicity in the nation. The long decline of the Augustan Empire began with the settlement of Deltarians in former Augustan territory and the subsequent Augustan-Tokundian Wars, culminating in the eventual conquest of the Empire by the emerging Ahmadi Empire. Ahmadi Caliphate The Ahmadi-Augustan Wars, started with the Great War of the South of 1234-1242, pitted the rising Ahmadi Caliphate against the declining Augustan Empire. Although the Empire managed to avoid complete conquest during the Great War of the South, its entire territory was incorporated in the Caliphate in 1401, beginning a century-long period of direct Ahmadi rule. Zardugal was governed by an Emir, appointed by the Caliph, whose role however was limited to defence and the collection of taxes; the country was largely run by the local princes, who retained large autonomy in exchange for tribute. Kingdom of Zardugal When the Caliphate collapsed in 1500, the local princes of Zardugal regained their independence, and were united to form the Kingdom of Zardugal, an Augustan-speaking Hosian polity that was to last until 2117, when a liberal revolution overthrew the monarchy and established the First Federation of Zardugal. First Federal era Saiserist Era Second Federal era Augustan Rebirth Third Federal era The current incarnation of the Federation of Zardugal was founded in 3647 following the collapse of the Second Augustan Empire. The Zards spent years rebuilding their once proud nation to retake their place as a world power. Today the Federation of Zardugal is considered one of the most powerful nations in the world, having recently survived a massive assault by the Jelbic Khaganate and leading to its eventual collapse. Although Zardugal succeeded in regaining its lost prominence in the aftermath of the fall of the Khaganate, during the late 40th century it experienced significant instability and political polarization, culminating in the brief but disastrous Zardic Civil War, fought between monarchist and republican forces. Although the war ended in a republican victory, the nation did not fully recover its battered economic and military standing. Overview Economy Industrial Exports *Oil *Aluminium *Rubber *Diamonds *Copper *Silicon *Zinc *Lithium Agricultural Exports *Beef *Pork *Sugar Cane *Rum *Seafood (Assorted Fish and shell foods) *Opium Poppies *Cocoa *Small amounts of Specialized Tobacco *Sorghum *Grapes *Pears *Potatoes *Assorted Grains Politics and Government of Zardugal ''Main Article: Government of Zardugal Federal Government The Zardic Federal Government is the central authority of Zardugal. Given the highly federalized power sharing nature of Zardugal, the federal government tends to focus on protection of basic human rights, foreign affairs, defense, and trade policy leaving much other policy to the states to handle. The Constitution of 3671 is the most current constitutional law document of the nation and lays out the basic structure of the state and its powers. There are three branches in Zardic Government: the Executive Branch (broken up into the Presidency, Prime Minister and Federal Executive Council), the legislative (the unicameral Federal National Senate) and the judicial (the Council on the Constitution and the Supreme Court of Appeals). States The Federation is divided into 5 highly autonomous states that oversee much of the domestic policy development of the country.